APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: A two-day conference will be held on the campus of the University of Maryland to explore issues and study findings with regard to the impact of HIV risk and infection on drug abuse treatment. The objectives of the conference will be to determine areas in which there is sufficient agreement to suggest guidelines and/or policy for treatment as well as areas that call for additional study. Conference participants will be drawn from the communities of clinical researchers, treatment administrators and providers, and officials responsible for treatment planning and policy development. By holding the conference in the Washington, D.C. area, there will also be opportunity to have representation from appropriate federal agencies and professional organizations. The conference will consist of six two-hour sessions to explore the impact of HIV risk and infection on the following areas of drug treatment: medical services; psychosocial treatment in outpatient settings; psychosocial treatment in residential drug-free settings; drug abuse treatment in the criminal justice system; outreach programming; and, State and community drug abuse treatment planning. Each session will consist of a major presentation, reports from three reactors, and a one hour discussion to determine areas for program planning and policy as well as for further research. Conference papers, including the major presentations, reactions and discussion, will be available to NIDA and other federal agencies and will also be published in the Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment.